tttefandomcom-20200213-history
BoCo
BoCo *'Number': D2 (previously D5702) *'Primary Colour': BR diesel green *'Secondary Colour': Yellow warning panels *'Wheel Colour': Black BoCo is a diesel, built by Metropolitan Vickers at Bowesfield Works in 1958. Bio Main Line Engines BoCo accidentally took Bill and Ben's china clay trucks, and so the twins played tricks on him until "his eyes nearly popped out". Luckily, Edward was nearby to sort out the confusion and smooth things over between the three. BoCo took the trucks to Tidmouth and started talking to Duck in the shed, but was interrupted when James arrived and called BoCo a "buzzbox". Ironically, James was attacked by a swarm of bees the next day, and so BoCo had to take the Express. Gordon was furious that a mere branch line diesel got to pull a main line train, but came to appreciate BoCo's presence when BoCo "saved" him from a fate at the buffers of Bill and Ben - the twins were only teasing, but Gordon hasn't twigged yet. BoCo helped Duck shut the big engines up when they started saying that Edward should be Preserved, and did Edward's work while Edward was at the Works. James and the Diesel Engines BoCo showed Old Stuck-Up around, but abandoned him when the latter started bad-mouthing the Fat Controller for keeping steam engines in service. Things had been smoothed over between James and BoCo by this time. Gordon the High-Speed Engine BoCo tried to cheer Gordon up when he got into trouble for spraying ashes onto a wedding party, and later helped Gordon to Barrow-in-Furness when his firebars collapsed. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines BoCo helped Edward to the Works when Edward's bogie wheel snapped off. Thomas and Victoria BoCo ran Edward's branch line while Edward was undergoing an overhaul, and later met Victoria when Edward stopped at Wellsworth with her. Other Although this event was not featured in any "Thomas the Tank Engine" media, BoCo's two-stroke engine apparently suffered mechanical failure - a common occurrence among BoCo's type. This incident was eventually sorted out by the Fat Controller. Persona Although BoCo came across as bullying at first, he was still new to Sodor and turned out to be a good sort who was easy-going and good-natured. Basis BoCo is based on a BR Class 28 Co-Bo. Livery BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways in the 1960s with yellow warning panels. In the Railway Series, he has a yellow face. Appearances BoCo's appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Main Line Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and Victoria" (mentioned) In the television series, BoCo first appeared in the second season and later appeared in the third and fifth seasons. He also appeared in the fourth season with no lines. BoCo's brother In the annuals, it is revealed BoCo only has one brother left - D5705, a real preserved locomotive. Trivia * Although BoCo is really a Co-Bo diesel, the Reverend W. Awdry decided that "BoCo" sounded better and more affectionate, and his name stuck. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, BoCo's number is real. Morbidly, the real engine possessing this number was "retired" in 1968 and scrapped the following year. Category:North Western Railway